Corrin Attempts Suicide
by Starkller919
Summary: Corrin attempts to commit suicide cause he doesn't care about the world anymore and in my opinion, not well written as a character. This will be my first fanfiction, so criticism is welcome here. If you like this short story I made, please comment or something.


**Hello everyone, this will be my first fanfic on . This is a pretty trash and short story and is basically a one-shot. Please support the Fire Emblem series in any ways you can. Enjoy**

Today was the day, Corrin was going to commit suicide. After seeing his "blood" brother kill his little step-sister, and then as Corrin preceded to kill Xander, he really considered committing suicide as the death of his "former" adoptive relatives had died right in front of his eyes. So in attempts to end himself, Corrin decides to bring out a noose, and hang his body from the statue from where his mother died on that fateful day.

Corrin also wanted to kill himself was mostly because of Takumi, he was the only real sibling who saw through his shitty facade as being this courageous leader. He knew Corrin was doing what Azura said. But Corrin wanted to prove Takumi is right, he knew he had to do it. Corrin in private, late at night, pulls up the noose on top of the statue. As readies the noose, he thinks to himself, _Man why do I suck at everything, I couldn't save any of my former adoptive relatives and in a blink of an eye, they died in vain, cold blood. God damn it, I cannot do anything right._ As he readies the noose and is about to hang himself, conveniently Azura comes in at the right time as Corrin hung his body off the statue.

"Holy shit Corrin! What in name of Naga are you doing!" She cried in tears, as she pulls Corrin off of the noose. Corrin had a very hard turn on from Azura, he had a boner, as Azura hugged him for comfort. Azura realized the boner that Corrin had, and she obviously pushed him away to say, "Out of nowhere, when you are about to die, you have a boner in front of me?" She cried in more tears hitting Corrin with very soft punches, despite how strong she is in battle. "I fucking hate you Corrin! But love you what is wrong with me!" Azura cries in more tears, "What was in that mind of yours that wanted to commit suicide?".

Corrin sat in silence, he finally said, "...sigh...It was Takumi... He really saw for who I am as a person, a good for nothing worthless piece of trash. I don't deserve living as royalty, I'm a freak of nature Azura, don't you see? I don't belong anywhere, my illegitimate brother died as he slain my illegitimate little sister in front of me, don't you understand. We are all monsters, pure savages on the inside, and I'm the worst out of all of them, so what's even my purpose in life other than to be some tool for both the Hoshidian and Nohrian family to use as a propaganda tool?"

"...I don't know what to say, but I'm so sorry" Azura replied crying softly. "I never seen this side of you before…"

"Granted, I'll never show my vulnerabilities in the public eye, I'll be so humiliated by everyone and my own ego would crash down from the sky…" Corrin replied sitting down arms crossed. "War is such a terrible thing, granted it's a necessary for this world to have… I cannot ponder why we are even fighting. My suicide would prevent more bad things from happening, as the king of Nohr said, 'Sacrifice is a necessary thing in war, having no sacrifices means you've haven't fought hard enough.' As evil as the man may be, he had wisdom. This has been a great talk Azura, I think I'll go back with you home with everyone else."

"Everyone must be worried sick," Azura said,

"Well, we better get going," Corrin said in delight as he and Azura held hands and walked back home in the bright night, forgetting everything that happened during the whole near suicide incident.

End

 **Woo, that was a doozy, now I haven't played Fates yet, but I know the game well enough to know the characters of this game, my personal favorite Fire Emblem game would have to be FE7 or FE4. If you enjoyed this please comment. Have a good day**


End file.
